


【Natasha x 你】（4）

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 5





	【Natasha x 你】（4）

私设你是Natasha收养的小孩。

sp预警！

训诫预警！

文笔很差不喜勿入

在敲打完最后一个字符后你终于合上电脑，揉着酸痛的眼睛来到楼下客厅的沙发上，和往常一样等待着Natasha回来，她向你承诺过今天会回来陪你。原本该是美好的一个夜晚，却因为老师的一个告状电话而毁于一旦。你叹了口气，将身体往沙发内缩了缩，犯错后的恐惧全然代替了好不容易能见到Natasha的喜悦。  
感觉过了很久，你靠在沙发上已经快要睡着了也不见她回来。或许她又被任务缠住了。你有点侥幸但更多的是失望的想着。  
又熬了一会儿，困意渐渐侵蚀了你所有的意识，你决定还是先回去睡一觉再说。  
刚迈上阶梯，门口钥匙转动声让你停下脚步紧张的站在原地，一手扶着护栏一手紧紧揪住衣角，屏息凝神的注视着门口。  
女人一进屋便脱了大衣扔在一旁，“啪”的一声，黑暗的大厅瞬间明亮起来。你抬手遮了遮眼，有些不习惯于突然的光明。  
“Mama…”你轻轻叫唤着。  
她没有理会你而是径直走向厨房倒了杯水一饮而尽。  
“Go to your room,now。”她冷冷地命令道。  
你听话的回到房间在墙角站的笔直，这是每次犯错时Natasha给你定下的规矩，要是在她进来前还没能想清楚自己的错误，那只会让一会儿的惩罚更加惨痛。  
过了二十分钟，她走了进来，沐浴后的她换上了一套黑色的睡裙，手里还拿着一块让你惧怕的木质拍板。  
“过来。”  
你慢慢挪到了她跟前，开始反省着自己干的好事。  
“Mommy......I’m sorry.我逃课了，还有…我，我不应该入侵学校的系统修改了自己的成绩。”你一字一句的交代着自己的过错，过程中对方的脸色一直不好看，从她的眼睛里能看到的只有失望和愤怒。  
“裤子脱了，趴下。”她的声音里听不出一丝感情。你慢慢把手放在腰间，犹豫了一会儿后将裤子连同内裤一起扒了下来，然后趴在床上，肚子下还垫着她给你准备的枕头。  
“啪”  
还没等你准备好，第一下便落了下来。这一下她似乎使出了所有的力气，打的你浑身一颤，声音都卡在了喉咙里想叫叫不出来。  
“啪啪啪”  
接下来的几下虽然同样凌厉，但力度却比第一下轻了许多。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“疼…轻点…”  
不知道挨了多少下，你感觉到身后撕裂般的痛，预想到自己屁股上现在一定已经又红又肿。你想逃，但逃避只会让身后的人更加生气。  
“I'm so sorry mom,please stop,I’m too sore...”  
你哭的撕心裂肺，可身后的惩罚并没有因此停止。  
“啪”  
“现在知道疼？犯浑的时候怎么不想想后果？”  
她一边说着一边继续着手上的工作。  
“是我平时对你太宽容，都学会撒谎了。”Natasha摇了摇头，又加重了手上的力道。  
“你这样想骗过谁，嗯？我，还是你自己？”  
随着她一句狠过一句的质问，身后的板子也越落越重。你不停的抖动着双腿，身体开始摇晃。  
“啪”  
狠狠的一记响亮的打在了你不听话的小腿上，疼痛刺激下你差点跪下去却被她拽住衣领揪了回来。  
“想多挨几下就继续动。”  
你赶紧将双腿蹦得紧紧的，双手握成拳，咬着牙让全身进入戒备状态，不敢挪动一下。  
Natasha看着像只小刺猬一样的你，火也消了不少。停顿了片刻后再次举起板子拍了拍你几乎发紫的屁股，“Count down from thirty，understand？”  
“Yes…”  
“啪！”  
“啊—thirty。”  
板子夹带着风声再次毫不客气地落在早已无处下手的臀部，你疼得倒吸一口凉气，却也不敢忘记报数。  
“啪啪啪”  
“twenty-nine ，twenty-eight ，twenty-seven…”  
“啪，啪”  
“twenty-six…twenty-five，twenty-four”  
她时而三下一组均匀落下，时而一下一下慢慢拍打，这种凌乱无序的手法逼迫你必须要专注于她落的每一下，好充分吸收挨打所带来的疼痛，可这种痛又让你不得不分心，一不留神便乱了阵脚。  
“Again。”  
………  
“啪”  
“疼…thirty…”  
“啪啪啪”  
“seventeen，fifteen…”  
“Again。”  
不知道重复了几次，你哭得早已没了力气，瘫软在床上任凭身后的疼痛吞没了你的理智，出错的次数也越来越多。你无数次求饶，得到的却都是她冷冰冰的一句重来。  
“Mama，I really can't，please…stop。”  
你绝望的哀求着，希望她能给你一次机会。  
“One to thirty。”  
她终于还是松了口，落在身上的板子也不再杂乱无章，你全神贯注地感受着每一次的责打，然后谨慎地报着数，连喊疼的间隙都没有。  
挨过最后三十下，你的衬衣已经被汗水浸透，湿答答地粘在背上，眼泪依旧止不住的往外流，她站在你身后一言不发，只是静静看着趴在床上喘息着抽泣的你。  
“Mama, are you still angry?”  
她长时间的沉默吓坏了你，一转头正好对上她那双祖母绿的眼眸，才发现不知何时她的脸上多了两条泪痕，眼里是满满的心疼。  
“Mama?”  
她没有回答，而是转身出去，过了一会儿手中拿了两瓶药罐进来。  
“嘶—”上药的痛不异于二次挨打，你极力忍住不让自己叫出声却还是疼的倒吸了好几口凉气。  
“疼就叫出来。”她的声音终于柔和了许多，你却突然哭了起来，委屈愧疚和多日不见的思念在这一刻尽数迸发。  
她以为是自己太用力弄疼了你，也紧张起来：“宝贝忍一忍，马上就好了。”边说还轻轻拍着你的背帮你顺气。  
“不是…mommy”你吸了吸鼻子，好不容易平复了一下情绪：“我不要你讨厌我…”  
你听到身后的人轻笑了一声，“笨蛋，mommy不会讨厌你，永远不会。”  
她扶起你抱在怀里哄着，温柔地吻了吻你的脸，身上的香味包裹着你，让你沉浸其中。  
“Promise me you won't lie again.”  
“I promise,mama.”


End file.
